Librarian Love
by The Bubblicious Genius
Summary: Requested by Mrs. Optimus Prime. Takes Place After Dark Of The Moon. Amelia Has Worked As An Archivist For N.E.S.T Since It Was Established. What Will She Do When She Gets To Meet The Autobot Leader That She's Only Ever Read About In Her Files? NEW AND IMPROVED! (Less Typos...Hopefully None Now)
1. Meeting Your Hero

__Authors Note: Greetings Dear Readers!__

__Here is a new story being written by yours truly as a request to my dearest friend and my sister by soul, Mrs. Optimus Prime (Not Bonita Or The Imposters). I hope she and you enjoy it as much as I love writing it!__

__Read, Review, And Roll Out!__

Chapter 1: Meeting Your Hero

Amelia Dupree had been working for N.E.S.T since the organization had been established. But she was not an operative, only a office worker who filed paper work and classified documents. A sort of secret military Librarian if you will. Amelia sighed deeply at remembering this and sat on her desk, putting new paper work in their designated pile.

What she wouldn't give to meet them...She pulled out a picture on her laptop of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. She had read enough on the alien robot, that she could figure indefinitely that he was the sexiest thing on the planet. She smiled and closed her eyes, day dreaming silently.

"Hey! Amelia!" Lennox called.

Amelia jumped and quickly tried to exit out of the photo, only to pop up more of the leaders photos. She groaned and gave up on it quickly.

"Yeah, Will?" she asked, standing and turning to the Colonel.

Lennox opened his mouth to say something, turning his eyes to the laptop as he did so. He raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"Do you have a thing for giant alien robots or something, Amy?"

She folded her arms "So what if I do?"

Lennox chuckled and shook his head "Nothing. You have that file from General Morshower?"

"Yup, right here." she said sliding over a fat, overly stuffed folder.

Lennox sighed "Oh joy...reading."

"Want me to save you the boring, zombification process of reading ranting of info and what all?" she asked with a smirk.

"Please do..."

She went to say something but stopped as an idea popped into her head which made her grin.

"Oh boy...what do you want? Please don't make me get on my knees and beg...do you need me to kick another ex's ass?"

"No!" she growled, turning around and placing the rest of the files away and placed them in their categorized slot.

"Then what?" he folded his arms.

Amelia put on her Jacket and took Lennox's arm "Take me to your leader." she quoted with a gesture to the photo on her laptop as she closed it.

Lennox sighed and put on his hat "Alright...but don't tell anyone," he said "My superior Ms. Mearing would slice off my nuts and shove 'em up my ass"

Amelia snickered at the thought and nodded, making a 'zipped lips' gesture. Lennox smiled and ruffled her auburn hair playfully before leading her out of the building.

Amelia couldn't help but squeal with delight when they drove through the gates to the Department of Health and Human Services. She immediately controlled herself with a deep breath and fiddled with her hair, making sure she looked presentable.

Lennox opened the door and threw a black blanket over her and swung the woman over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell, Will!" Amelia roared, kicking at Lennox as best she could.

"I have to sneak you in. Sorry." she apologized.

Amelia huffed angrily before staying still, hating that she had to be snuck in this way. Lennox put her down and there was a moment of silence until the blanket was pulled from her. She looked to the Colonel and glared, fixing her hair yet again.

"Thanks, W__ill__" she hissed.

"You're __welcome__" he stuck his tongue out, returning the sarcasm.

She turned around going to find a bathroom to freshen up and nearly ran into a large metal wall. Amelia skidded to a stop and jerked her head upward to see what was in her way. She felt her jaw drop as she stared in awe at the sight, the hands messing with her hair falling to her sides.

There before her was the Autobot leader that she had been secretly drooling over since she worked for N.E.S.T. His mighty 20 some odd foot structure stood and loomed over her like a human to a dove. But that didn't scare her any.

Amelia cleared her throat "Good evening, sir." she bowed "It is a great honor to finally have the privilege of meeting you."

She watched as the Autobot kneeled before her and leaned down to eye level.

"The honor is mine, Ms. Dupree" he said, simply.

She shivered. His low voice made the floor vibrate up and into her body, making her heart flutter frantically and her stomach twist.

"I told him all about you." Lennox winked and nudged her "And don't worry, I'll keep everyone busy." he snickered before walking off towards another bot.

Amelia snarled, swearing she'd get back at him for embarrassing her like that. She then turned her attention back to Optimus and blushed.

"I..." she started, but couldn't think of a thing to say at the moment.

Optimus stood up, his gears whirring with strain "Would you like me to show you around?"

Amelia smiled, glade he had said something first and with such a great suggestion "That's sounds wonderful"

As the two walked around, Amelia dodged behind Optimus' great ped to hide from the other operatives. The Prime noticed this and scooped her up with a stride and set her on his shoulder.

"Wow...It would be so cool to be this tall..." she grinned.

"It's hard not to step on things, however." he said as he nearly tripped over a Janitor, the old man shaking his fist at the bot "My bad." he apologized.

Amelia couldn't help but laugh before going quiet, biting her lip rather nervously "So..." she began, giving a cough "I...read the Chicago file..." her head dipped to show how badly she felt "I am sorry for your loss."

"As am I of all the humans that were lost when caught in our wars cross-fire." he said, turning to look at her.

Amelia looked into the deep vibrant blue of the fibers within his optics. They were gorgeous and alluring, yet so full of burden and wisdom. She didn't want to look away but she forced herself to do so.

"So what will you do now that Megatron and Sentinel Prime have been defeated?" she asked curiously.

Optimus shook his head "I am not certain. We can not go back to Cybertron as you may know. So we have no other choice but to stay upon Earth and call it our home and keep you all from destroying yourselves with war."

Amelia heard the tone in his voice as he said the last bit and nodded "I think we could use the assistance."

Optimus looked to her without moving his head before staring back forward. Amelia stayed silent, feeling that the air had gotten a little thick and that it needed a bit of time to clear as the Autobot leader walked through the base.

Optimus had returned back to the hub and watched as Colonel Lennox ran up to him.

"Where's Amelia?"

Optimus turned his head to look at his shoulder. Amelia peeked her head over the massive pauldron and waved with a smile.

"Alright, fun's over." he said and thumbed towards the Silver Corvette Stingray "Time for you to go home."

Amelia pouted but sighed "Fine..." she said and stood, trying to figure out a way down.

Optimus raised his servo up and grabbed Amelia carefully. He squatted and put the servo out to Lennox who caught Amelia and swung her, setting her on to her feet. She looked to the Stingray and then to Lennox.

"I'm going home in that? Little conspicuous don't you think?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. Don't worry. Sideswipe will make sure nothing happens to you." Lennox smiled.

Amelia brightened some and looked to the Stingray again "Sideswipe?"

The Corvette transformed and turned into a smaller mech than Optimus "Whats up, Amy?" he smiled.

Amelia gasped and waved "Hi!"

"Well off you go..." Lennox said and seeing a glimpse of Mearing on the platforms, pushed Amelia towards Sideswipe who quickly transformed "In, in, in. Go, go go!" he urged, shoving her into the car and shutting the door.

"Lennox! You're going to pay for that!" Amelia growled and beat at the window as the car sped away.

"Hey, easy on the glass, hun" he tried to soothe.

Amelia shot the dash a nasty look and growled "Don't call me hun! I will rip out your core processor!" she threatened.

"Woah...feisty human femme." Sideswipe said, showing his surrender in his tone "Remind me never to piss you off." he chuckled.

Amelia slowly calmed down and leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes "I'm sorry. I just get angry about certain things."

"I can tell." Sideswipe retorted with a snort which came out as air conditioning from the vents "But don't worry about it. Heck you even remind me a lot of Ironhide..." there was a pause, then next words coming more carefully "he would have liked you."

Amelia heard the pain in Sideswipes voice and placed a hand on the dash "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it...So where do you live?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not far" she pointed, directing him through each turn until they stopped in front of a clump of brick buildings.

"Here we are." she gestured and slid from her seat and out the door before shutting it "I'm this one." she pointed to the farthest side of the building closest to the alleyway "My vertical apartment. It's not much but it makes due. Though one day I hope to have a nice big house out in the country with lots of trees"

Sideswipe chuckled "Sounds nice enough."

Amelia sighed "Maybe in a few years or so." she shook her head "Librarians of even government standings aren't paid very much."

"A Librarian?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sort of...Anyways..." she got out of the car and turned to look at Sideswipe, giving him a smile and running a hand over the metal "Thanks for driving me home." she looked up at the sky "Looks like it's going to start raining...better get somewhere dry before you rust." she kidded and bumped her hip into the door before running off to her apartment and quickly receding inside.

Sideswipe stuck around for a little while longer before darting back onto the street and revving his engine as he went. Amelia looked out from the window and smiled, pulling back to squeal with joy.

"I can't believe this! I met THE Optimus Prime!" she opened her laptop and hugged it "And he's even more gorgeous in person!"

She ran over to her bed and plopped down on it, sighing contently "Best. Day. Ever." she grinned, staring up at her ceiling.

Amelia heard her phone ring and looked over at it, sitting up quickly to look at the caller I.D.

'__Lennox__'

"Oh, Will, not right now. I'm in too much of a good mood" she snorted, hitting the ignore button.

Cuddling up to a large fluffy pillow she buried her face into it, slipping off into the fantasies of her dreams.

"Mmm...Optimus..."


	2. It's A Prison

__Authors Note:__

__I was so excited to see that Mrs. Prime loved the first chapter that I had to get started on the second. So here it is!__

__Chapter 2: It's a Prison...__

__and bot, is it. Tehehe.__

Chapter 2: It's A Prison

Amelia woke to her alarm clock and grunted unwillingly as she moved her arm and tapped it. Rolling over she sprawled out and stretched.

"Why must there be work today?" she groaned.

"Because you're a punk and didn't answer your phone last night."

Amelia's eyes shot open before she jumped off the bed and grabbed a bat, screaming as she went.

Lennox raised his arms in surrender "Hey! Easy, easy! It's just me." he said, gesturing to himself.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Amelia roared.

"Front door was unlocked...you really should remember to lock it." he pointed out, more concerned about the fact than making a snide remark.

Amelia growled and lowered the bat slowly "What are you doing here? Don't you have Autobots to direct or something?"

"I did, but the order got canceled so I thought I'd drop by and invite you to coffee and breakfast" he offered.

Amelia eyed him suspiciously and lowered the bat completely, standing up straight "What the hell, Will?...just what the hell?"

Lennox doubled over laughing at that "What? Is it so bad I want to do something nice for you?"

"Yes...because usually you get something in return, like yesterdays little trade off" she noted.

"Like...right now where I get to see you half naked in red and blue lingerie?" he chuckled.

Amelia went wide eyed and looked down at herself, screaming and quickly grabbing the sheets from the bed to cover herself and threw a book at Lennox, making him duck and dodge it.

"Pervert! Get the hell out of here!" she demanded, a bright red blush across her face.

Lennox laughed as he ran out of the room and down the stairs to the lower levels. Amelia sighed in frustration and rubbed her face.

"Damn it." she hissed and threw the sheets down, moving over to the dresser to look for some nice clothes to wear to work.

Walking down the stairs, now fully dressed she buttoned up the rest of her shirt and fixed her jacket. Looking up she found Lennox sitting on the leather couch in the living room. She glared at him which in turn made him stand.

"Take it easy, Amy. I was only joking around with you." he tried to calm.

Amelia snorted and moved past him to gather her things. Lennox walked over and patted her back.

"Besides, you're going to love me. You really should have answered your phone last night but maybe I'll tell you now instead of during breakfast." he smirked.

"Frag it, Will! What is it?" she snapped, turning around to look at him with a not-too-happy face.

"Well. Maybe I won't tell you...not until you cool off at least." he folded his arms.

Amelia felt like her head was going to explode and held it before running her fingers through her hair "Just get me a white chocolate mocha and something to eat and we're square."

Lennox chuckled "You got it!" he saluted, hooking her arm and pulling her away from her bag.

"Wait! What are you doing? I need that!" she called, struggling against him and trying to grab her bag.

"You're not going to need it right now." he chuckled and dragged her out of the door, locking it behind him.

Amelia growled and brushed herself off "Damn it, Will. You're really pissing me off today."

"It's what I do best isn't it?" he smiled and gestured towards a familiar Corvette.

Amelia sat in the passenger seat, staring out at the wet roads and sighed, her breath fogging up the small space on the window. This was not the way to wake up, she thought and rubbed her head, a headache threatening to envelope her. The brilliant silver sports car soon splashed a puddle as it rolled up to a nearby Starbucks.

"I'll be right back." Lennox said "Sides, make sure she doesn't try to run for it."

The car revved its engine before going completely quiet. Amelia heard the door open and shut and looked up from staring at the sidewalk, watching Lennox wander into the busy place of business. She looked at the door latch and grabbed it, pulling it slowly to her. It was locked.

"Figures..." she groaned.

"Hey. What happened to your spunk from yesterday?" Sideswipe asked.

"Just got a rude awakening. And honestly I'm still tired and want to go back to bed so I can dream a little more." she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well why don't you?" the dash asked.

"Because I have work at the N.E.S.T office" she grunted and laid her head against the window watching little droplets of water trickle into the already large puddles.

"Being a 'Librarian'?"

"Exactly." she sighed and closed her eyes, the sounds of the city slowly drifting off into a quiet buzzing.

"Optimus was curious about that." came a faint noise.

Amelia opened her eyes some "What?"

"I said Optimus was curious about your career." Sideswipe repeated.

"Optimus?" she perked up, everything getting louder again "What did he say?"

"You're going to have to ask him yourself. Besides, it wouldn't kill you to give him a little company every so often when Lennox sneaks you into the base. He could use it. Mind you he's not very talkative, but if you get him on the right subject he might just talk your audio receptors off." Sideswipe chuckled.

"You mean ears". Amelia poked the dash to correct him.

"Ears?...You humans are weird." Sideswipe turned the steering wheel to show he was shaking his head.

Amelia rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. Optimus was curious about her? About her being a Librarian? Why? The drivers side door opening shook her from her thoughts as Lennox handed over a large coffee cup and a box with a Reuben sandwich and Caesar salad inside.

"Alright Amy. Ready for the news?" Lennox asked, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." she shook her head, not thinking it was going to be so exciting and took a big sip of her white chocolate mocha.

"You're going to be working at the base as Mearing's new assistant" he blurted.

Amelia felt her throat hitch up, her eyes going wide before the surprise hit her and she spit all of what she had in her mouth all over the dash and windshield.

"Ah! Oh come on Amy! Not cool!" Sideswipe whined, turning on his windshield wipers but remembered they were only on the outside "Oh slag me driving," he cursed "it's everywhere!" he groaned with disgust.

Lennox had wrenched back and away from the fountain of coffee so he didn't get any on him "Woah...didn't think that'd be your reaction."

Amelia looked down at herself and almost screamed but instead clenched her fists and shut her eyes tight and snapping towards Lennox "What the hell, Will! Mearing's assistant? I won't last 10 minutes without trying to rip her head off...or mine for that fact!"

"I know she's a bitch, but you're great with filing papers and finding information and writing it and that's what we need." he explained.

"I already do that for N.E.S.T!" she shot back.

"Not on the base...not out in the field...you just get relayed the information. But what we need is an actual on the scenes informative. Consider it a promotion to field journalism." he smirked.

Amelia stared at him and growled "Fuck being promoted..." she huffed and sat back in the seat, arms folded and staring out the window.

"You are such an unhappy camper today." Lennox shook his head "Let's get you back to your house so you can take a shower and put on fresh clothes and we'll start transferring your office to the base"

Amelia sighed deeply and rolled her eyes "Sounds grand."

Sideswipe transformed when they reached the Health and Human services building and shook his frame, coffee dripping down onto the floor.

"I need to hit the racks..." he groaned, walking off and leaving Lennox holding a box of office supplies and Amelia looking around, still amazed at the bases vastness.

"This way" Lennox nodded forward and started towards a large hallway.

Amelia followed silently, glancing this way and that and remembering each place from yesterday that Optimus had pointed out to her. When her mind slipped back to the thought of the Autobot leader she felt joy ripple through her. Since she was working in the base now, she could see him more than just on her laptop.

She had to suppress her giddiness as they entered a room. A large desk sat on the opposite end with a nice comfy looking chair. A state of the art desktop on one end, and a Macbook Pro laptop on the other. Amelia's jaw dropped and looked around the room, finding a sink, a microwave, a mini fridge and even a flat screen T.V hanging on the wall in front of the desk.

"What do they expect me to do? Live here?" she asked and frowned as she walked over to a darker looking spot in the wall and pressed on it.

To her amazement a bed folded out from it slowly so she could get out of the way in time. Lennox chuckled.

"No. It's just for those really late nights you will most likely be taking while working here" he informed.

Amelia pressed on the bed, finding it awfully soft and smiled. She flopped onto it and sighed "Mmm...bed"

Lennox walked over to the desk and set the box onto it, starting to put things away for her. He smirked when he found a drawing of Optimus Prime and her kicking Megatrons aft. He would have to show it to the big bot, not just because it was amazingly done, but because it would embarrass Amelia and it was always so much fun to do.

He folded the paper carefully and put it into his shirt jacket. Amelia sat up and smiled.

"I think I might actually like it here..." she began until Mearing entered the room, making the whole atmosphere change to that of a prison.

"So. You must be Ms. Dupree. I'm Director Charlotte Mearing and from tomorrow on, giving you plenty of time today to get settled in, will be my assistant. I expect reports turned into me promptly, a Tiramisu and a Mocha Latte served to me at exactly 8am..." she stopped and looked at Amelia "Do you have an Iphone?"

Amelia shook her head "No."

"Get one." she ordered "Because wherever you go you're going to have to have something to get into contact with me through both calling and emails and whatever else. Your work will be with you at all times. Do you understand?"

Amelia stared at her with both shock and anger "Yes ma'am." she nodded.

"Good and don't call me ma'am." she walked over and slapped a large book next to Amelia on the bed "Read this and memorize it. I won't tolerate slipped protocols." she slapped another thing down on top of it "And this is what you'll be in charge of and what I expect on every day of the week, through the months and over the course of the year. Memorize it."

Amelia looked down at it with wide eyes and then turned to find Mearing in her face.

"Do I make myself clear?" Mearing seemed to growl.

Amelia glared, not liking being bossed around "Loud and clear, Director Mearing." she gritted through her teeth.

Mearing smirked "I'm liking you already, you learn fast and do as you're told. Good. Well done Ms. Dupree. Carry on" she nodded, spinning on her heels and heading out of the door.

Once Mearing had left Amelia looked at the stuff she had been given and growled, picking the biggest of them and throwing it at Lennox.

"Damn you!" she hissed "Now I have to deal with this domineering shit constantly!"

Lennox dodged the book and caught it, putting it on the desk "It's not so bad. Just try not to bend the rules like I do and you should be good." he laughed and ran for the door.

"Will!" Amelia yelled and watched as the door closed.

She beat her fist into the bed and looked over at the desk. Sighing reluctantly she stood, thinking of what she better get started on first. Probably getting an Iphone and then reading and memorizing the manuals she had been handed. That seemed to be the right priority.

Amelia sighed heavily "I miss being a Librarian..." she whispered to herself and headed out the door as if she had been given a lifetime jail sentence.


	3. Hell In A Bitch Basket

__Authors Note: Thank you everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting and subscribing! It means so much to me. It truly is the life blood of all writers. Forgive me for the long delay, school and all that jazz. You know the excuse. But! Guess what? Update! Oh yeah! So here you are my dear readers!__

__Read! Review! Enjoy!__

Chapter 3: Hell In A Bitch Basket

Amelia sat in her work chair and very gently set the brand new Iphone down on the desk and her take out dinner beside it. Subway was the only thing she could think of to eat that was nearby. Besides, she had been craving a BLT since the Reuben sandwich and salad for breakfast.

She moved the papers and booklets out of the way and began unwrapping her food and stared at it with a smile on her face. Taking it she lifted it and went to take a bite, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Ooo, do I get some of that?" came an all too familiar voice.

Amelia growled, opening her eyes and looking over at Lennox "Do I get a moment alone without you bugging me?" she hissed.

"Nope." he smiled.

"Oh just leave me alone would you? I'm hungry," she said "and Mearing has been hammering me with things I need to get." she raised her old phone, gesturing to the long texts within it.

"Well...maybe you'd like to eat with the Autobots instead of alone by yourself. They're in the mess room right now." he thumbed behind him.

Amelia eyed him suspiciously and thought over the suggestion. If she went she got to see Optimus and that alone made her instantly want to go, but the downside was Mearing might be there. Great Phantom of the Opera did she hate that woman...if she could even be called that.

"...Fine." she finally decided and wrapped the sandwich back up.

Lennox lead her down the large Transformer sized corridors and into a room at the very end of it. Inside were operatives sitting at tables, eating their cafeteria food, which Amelia shuddered at. And the Autobots were sitting up against walls around the room, raising their super sized oil barrels to each other before downing it.

"I thought Transformers could only survive on energon." she looked over at Lennox.

"That's what we thought too, but apparently oil, diesel, gasoline, premium and all that good stuff can be converted into energy for them, which is greatly convenient because we can't find much energon." he shook his head.

Amelia smiled, ignoring Lennox as she made her way over to the Autobot leader who sat drinking what smelled like diesel. She sat in front of him and began to dig into her sandwich, not bothered if anyone was staring at her.

"Good evening Ms. Dupree." Optimus greeted, taking another swig of his diesel fuel.

"Hello Optimus." she smiled brightly before taking another bite.

The two ate, if you could call it that for a transformer, in silence. Soon Amelia was picking the lost tomato that had strayed away from her sandwich from the wrapper and tossed it into her mouth.

"Dupree!"

Amelia turned at her name being shouted and groaned with misery. It was Mearing.

"Did you get the Iphone? I sent you a bunch of stuff to your crappy phone but it kept coming back to me." she said.

Amelia stood and nodded "I did. It's in the office now, all I have to do is put the SIM card in it." she responded.

"Well don't they do that at the store? My god." the Director growled "You better be prepared come tomorrow." she pointed before turning "and don't forget to send me that report."

Amelia stared after her, arms spread out in outrage "What report!" she called after her, but Mearing had already left and gone.

Amelia let out a muffled scream of frustration and stomped over to the trash can and threw her trash away before going into the ladies room. She washed her hands and muttered angry words to herself.

"Damn Mearing...Frickin'...Lennox." she mumbled.

Snatching a few paper towels from the dispenser she threw the now damp paper into the receptacle after she dried her hands. Opening the door she came face to face with Lennox, making her scream and put a hand over her heart.

"God damn it Lennox, I'm going to kill you!" she screamed.

Lennox only laughed and pulled her back out into the mess hall. Amelia took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her rapid heart beat as she was dragged along back to Optimus. Lennox turned and gestured to the large mech.

"I just showed Optimus that lovely picture you drew. Hope you don't mind. Thought it was pretty awesome myself." he smirked.

Amelia's heart stopped and looked from Lennox to Optimus who was daintily holding a piece of paper in front of him, his optics zooming in and focusing on the very small picture.

"No...no wait!" she called out, running over to him and trying to jump up and grab it even though it was extremely futile to do so.

Optimus examined the photo and let out a small chuckle. It was well done, but also had a flare of the artists own imagination in it. Amelia clamped her hands on her heads and turned around, so very embarrassed. She saw Lennox laughing and just lost it.

Amelia tackled the man to the floor. She took a hold of the front of his shirt and began to shake him back and forth.

"Why would you do that? Why?" she shook him harder "What did I ever do to you to deserve this hell?" she growled.

She suddenly was plucked from on top of Lennox, but didn't let go of the mans shirt which soon tore and made him fall a few feet onto the ground to lay flat on his back. Amelia roared and kicked and wiggled against whatever held her.

"Amelia..." came a soft low voice.

Amelia froze and felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She was turned to stare straight into Optimus' optics who had a stern but gentle look in them. She swallowed hard and looked down, watching as he brought the paper up with his other servo and handed it to her.

"It is a very unique piece of art." he said to her "I enjoyed it." he nodded with a very microscopic smile.

Amelia felt her heart pound in her ribs once at the compliment and another at his small crack of a small as she took the drawing with timidly shaking hands.

"Th-thank you" she stammered.

She was slowly placed back onto the ground, her eyes still staring up at Optimus, not able to believe that he had complimented her or said her first name for that fact. Lennox rubbed his head and popped his neck.

"Geez Amy...It was just for fun. Besides, Optimus is a nice guy. It's not like he's going to burn it with a flame thrower or something." he grumbled.

Amelia turned and glared at him and pointed the piece of paper at him "Well you should know than to show people things that don't belong to you, especially without permission. What are you, 4?" she snorted.

Lennox glowered, which she only returned.

"Hey come on you two, ease up. The tensions getting to my circuits." Sideswipe laughed.

"Yes" began Mirage with his Latin accent "you kiss and make-a the situation bettar," he smiled "Si?"

"No si!" Amelia shuddered "Kissing Lennox...yuck." she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Lennox folded his arms "I see how you are. Well I wouldn't want to kiss you anyways. I'm married." he said.

Amelia looked at him, raising an eyebrow from a unamused face "You sure don't act like it...staring at me while I'm half naked." she retorted.

Lennox pointed at her "Hey, I resent that."

The Autobots watched them bicker and shrugged. Optimus didn't understand why humans argued so much, perhaps it was in their programming, he thought. He shrugged as well, thinking he would never understand the humans fully. All he knew was that they had a huge capacity for courage, wisdom and...love.

With that thought he looked down at them "Do you two argue because you love each other?" he asked.

The two froze and Amelia turned to look at the leader with a shocked and horrified face.

"Ew! Never!" Amelia flailed and ran for the door "Never, ever, ever!" she screamed as she ran out of the mess hall.

Optimus watched after her for a moment, confused by her sudden outburst. He thought her a strange individual, but knew there had to be more to her than meets the optics. And he was curious as to what it was. He had been a Librarian himself once, an archivist in the Hall of Records. One thing had lead to another and he became who he was today: Optimus Prime.

Perhaps this experience, though uncomfortable, would lead her to become what was intended for her to be. He shook his head of his thoughts and looked at the diesel in his transformer sized cup. He let out a great vent-like sigh and took a great swig of it. He then leaned his head back and shuttered his optics to relax while he still could.

Amelia burst into her room and let out a roar of frustration, punching a wall as she did so. She was never like this or at least tried not to be. But Lennox was getting under her skin more than usual and it was taking a toll on her. She had made a fool of herself in front of Optimus and that alone made her blood boil and want to bash the Colonels head in.

She let out a grunt as she sat in the black leather computer chair and planted her head into the desk, letting out a deep sigh. She tilted her head up and looked at the Iphone in front of her.

"This is going to suck so much..." she groaned.

She took the Iphone and transferred her data card from her old one, into it. She let it load and watched as the text message count rose rapidly as well as emails. She threw her head back and banged it against the chair before tossing it back forward to read all of what Mearing had sent.

47 text messages and 55 emails later Amelia whimpered with her head buried in her jacket. She picked up one of the large books Mearing had given her and slammed it repeatedly on the Iphone, just wishing it'd go away.

She speedily grabbed the Iphone and slipped on her jacket before bolting out the door. She wasn't going to stay there the night to do all that work. Fuck that, she thought. No, she was going to go home and sleep in her own bed and enjoy a nice quiet evening. She at least deserved that before her life began its spiraling decent into hell as Mearing's bitch.


	4. Late Night Surprise

__Authors Note: Salutations Everyone. Sorry For The Long Wait. My Sincerest Appologies. And Also I'm Sorry If This Chapter Is Short. I Blame Writers Block And School -Nod Nod- But Hopefully You Still Will Enjoy It. And I Will Try To Write And Update Faster! -Salutes- Happy Readings.__

Chapter 4: Late Night Surprise

Amelia was sprawled out on her bed, having drank a Pina Colada she had made. In the background, Matchbox 20 drifted through her stereo system and softly caressed her ears. She raised the last bit of alcohol in her fancy glass and smiled.

"To the last night of freedom!" she cheered before downing the flavored ice.

She rolled off her bed with a loud thump before getting to her feet. She stumbled for a moment before regaining her bearings and jogged down the stairs, jumping off the last few steps to catapult herself around the corner and into the kitchen. She rinsed the glass and set it off to the side, sighing. She turned to lean up against the counter and stared at the first floor which she had closed up with blinds.

She marched her way back up the stairs seeing a bright light outside the second floor windows, but shrugged it off, thinking is was a passing car. She came up into her third floor and stretched, feeling free just wearing a bra and undies. It was her home, who cared? Besides the windows only faced a brick wall.

She walked over to the window, still curious what might have caused the light. She looked down in the alleyway and saw nothing but some trash cans. She shrugged. Just as she thought. Just a car passing by.

"Good evening, Ms. Dupree." came a voice that shook the windows.

She turned to look down the other part of the alley. She screamed when she saw Optimus' face there. Then screamed again, remembering she was half naked. She grabbed the drapes and rolled herself in it to hide her half naked form.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled from within the tapestry.

"My bad. I did not mean to frighten you." he said, looking away.

Amelia popped her head out from the drapes and glared at Optimus "I can't believe you would sneak up on me like that! Have you no decency? I'm in my underwear for god's sake!"

Optimus waved a hand behind him "Sorry, sorry" he apologized.

Amelia huffed "You just stay there so I can put clothes on" she told him.

Optimus nodded, still turned away "10/4"

Amelia slowly came out of the drapes and bolted over to her closet and jumped inside. Optimus turned some, seeing her gone and slapped the front of his helm.

"Smooth move operator." Sideswipe chuckled as he rolled closer to the leader.

"You be quiet." Optimus pointed with a low growl.

Sideswipe transformed and smiled "Got the hots for a human, huh?"

Optimus glared at him and turned back towards the window "I do not...I just feel she needs someone to talk to after her eventful day."

"Uhuh...in the middle of the night, peering into her bedroom window? Yeah, that'll sure start a conversation." Sideswipe laughed.

Optimus grabbed Sideswipe and turned him around before kicking him back towards where he'd come from "Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

Sideswipe burst into laughter "Easy boss-bot, I'm only teasing. After all. I wouldn't blame you. She's hot for a human."

Optimus raised his foot again.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sideswipe laughed as he walked away, soon transforming and taking off.

Optimus glared after him and then heard the window open. He turned and saw Amelia dressed in a low silk top with accompanying PJ pants and robe. She folded her arms as a gust of cold air hit her frame.

"So what did you need?" she asked, chattering at the cold D.C air.

Optimus leaned down "I felt I would lend you my audio receptors. You did not seem to enjoy today and I'm told that humans talk about their problems to make them feel better."

Amelia stared at him for a moment before giggling "Well thanks, Optimus, that's really sweet. But I'll be fine, really. You didn't have to come all the way out here for that."

Optimus was stuck there for a moment before nodding "I hope you can forgive me for interrupting your evening." he said.

Amelia laughed and reached out to place her hand on the mechs faceplate "No...you didn't...just made it more...surprising." she smiled "So there is really nothing to forgive."

Optimus leaned closer, feeling that her hand was cold and made it so that his face would block the wind from blasting against her frame. Amelia blushed at this and looked down at her feet, curling her toes nervously.

"Besides...it was...really nice seeing you again...you know...away from Mearing and the stress of N.E.S.T."

Optimus nodded "I understand"

Amelia bit her lip, feeling an awkward silence setting in before she lifted her face "You know Optimus I-" she started until her Iphone rang.

She gritted her teeth and growled at the interruption. Of all the times...

Optimus looked over at where the noise was coming from and then looked back to Amelia "I should get back to N.E.S.T before they have realized I've gone."

Amelia bowed her head, grabbed a hold of her arm and rubbed it "Yeah...I suppose you should...thanks again Optimus." she waved a weak spirited hand.

Optimus put a digit through the window and poked her gently "It was of no consequence, Ms. Dupree...please keep warm." he told her before moving his face from the window.

The gusts of wind returned and Amelia shuddered as shivers ran up and down her spine. She huddled her arms around herself and stuck her torso out the window. She watched as the Autobot leader transformed, converting down into his Peterbilt Semi and watched as he rolled down the alley way and out of sight once he turned onto the road.

Amelia stared after him, giving a great sigh until she got too cold and then back tracked into her bedroom and closed the window. She stood there holding onto the closed window for a few moments before turning and looking at the Iphone that laid on her bed. She growled at it and threw a pillow that she had picked up from the rocking chair in the corner.

"So help me Mearing...if it's you I'm going to fucking explode!" she snarled and stomped over, grabbing a hold of it and pressed a button.

__1 missed call from William Lennox.__

__1 voicemail.__

She slowly calmed herself and clicked on the voicemail box and put the phone to her ear, tapping her foot as the automated stuff went through its normal routine.

"__Hey Amy. I uh...really wanted to apologize to you for being such an asshole today...You seemed really pissed and I felt pretty bad after you stormed off...is there any chance you can you forgive me?"__

There was a long pause__.__

__"I suppose I deserved that...but I will see you tomorrow and I will make this right! You just watch! Good night Amy, stay warm. It's going to get pretty cold tonight. Later"__

Amelia snorted "No shit it's going to be cold. I'm already freezing" she rolled her eyes and plugged the phone into the charger before setting it on the night stand.

She looked over at the clock and found that it was 11:02. She groaned in frustration and rubbed her face vigorously. She hadn't even started on the paperwork or anything Mearing wanted her to have by tomorrow.

"Screw it!" she said at last and threw up her arms.

She marched through the apartment and turned out all the lights before getting back up to her bedroom. She turned off a few lamps except for the one next to her bed and jumped under the covers. She snuggled into them and squirmed around, trying to get the sheets warm before turning off the last light and staring at the window Optimus had been outside of.

She sighed deeply before she grabbed a full body pillow and cuddled up to it. Burying her face into the soft comfy pillow she finally relaxed and closed her eyes.

"If there is a god. For the love of me, please bring me a man. Not some immature sex hungry idiot that this world seems so chalk full of. Not a stalker, not an asshole. Just...a man." she said into the pillow before rolling over onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Or maybe even...a robot..." she smiled at the thought before closing her eyes and hugging her pillow tighter as she forced herself to sleep so that she could start dreaming sweet dreams.


	5. Get Well Soon

__Authors Note:__

__Hello My Beloved Readers!__

__And Happy Halloween!__

__This Is My Favorite Time Of The Year Where I Dress Up, Give Out Candy And Party Myself To The Grave. But Instead Of Giving You All Cyber Candy. How About I Give You The Newest Chapter Of Librarian Love That You've All Been Waiting For?__

__Trick Or Treat?__

__I Think It's A Treat -Winks-__

Chapter 5: Get Well Soon

It had only been one week since she started the job and Amelia was still scrambling. Grabbing her paperwork and stuffing an apple in her mouth, she rushed out of her office and down the hallway. She dodged and bounded over obstacles and every so often had to grab a paper that strayed and tried to fly away.

She twirled out of Lennox's way and took another bounding step but was grabbed and brought to a halt in mid air. She whirled around on Lennox, barking and mumbling through the apple to make sure that her anger was known.

Lennox laughed and took the apple from her lips "Easy there Amy. Slow down. I don't want you to get into an accident."

"Fuck y-" she started but got the apple shoved back into her mouth.

Amelia glared at him and kicked a foot in his direction, but missed completely. She spun around and bolted back down the hallway. Amelia came barreling around a corner and screamed into her apple but was unable to stop herself as a giant ped came her way.

The metal foot collided with her and punted her down the opposite direction of the corridor. Papers went flying, folders sliding across the floor, her apple being shot out of her mouth to arch and slap against the tiles below. She smacked hard into the floor, the sheer force making her roll head over heels and come to a crumpled stop on her face.

There were many gasps. Men yelled for a medic. Women ran around calling for help. There were distinct bootsteps coming towards her as well as clunking metal

"Amy!" came Lennox's voice before she was shaken "Amy!" he called again.

"Oh, dios, mio! I'm so-a sorry! She came outta nowheres!" came a Latin metallic voice.

Amelia groaned as she was rolled over and hissed when the flat surface of the floor pressed against her back. Lennox noticed her nose was bleeding down the sides of her face. The red fluid covering the floor and the front of her white shirt.

"Amy? Can you feel your legs? Do you feel like anythings broken? Can you open your eyes?" he asked.

Amelia whimpered and slowly opened her eyes, seeing a fuzzy outline of Lennox until it began to clear "Ugh...I feel like I got hit by Optimus' alt form..."

Lennox couldn't help but laugh in relief as he watched Amelia's legs move some "Oh thank god..."

Amelia looked up as she was brought into Lennox's arms very carefully. She saw Mirage standing there, looking at her with a very apologetic expression.

"My bad, seniora." he said, giving a small bow.

Amelia looked from him over to all the papers scattered around and saw that people either were stepping or standing on them. She flopped her head back and gave dry sobs of frustration at seeing all her hard work gone down the drain.

"Hey, hey...don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Lennox tried to soothe, rocking her back and forth.

"What in the hell happened here?" roared none other than Director Mearing.

Amelia growled before letting out a small cry and sobbed again.

"What is this? Is she having a break down? And what is with this mess! Someone get the janitor!" Mearing ordered.

Lennox stood up, Amelia still in his arms until he lifted her up to Mirage who carefully took her into his servos.

He turned around "Do you have any sympathy? Amelia just got kicked by Dino trying to get you your damn paperwork!" he barked, pointing at her.

"Why should I? It's not my fault she was in such a rush that she couldn't watch out where she was going." Mearing snorted.

Lennox growled, getting flustered "Yes it is! You're the one with tight ass deadlines!"

"Listen Colonel. I don't have to listen to you. Or her." she gestured "Tf you don't like the way I run things, you can get transferred and she can quit and be jobless like most Americans in this fucked up economy."

Lennox snarled and went to advance on her but was stopped by a large servo and pushed backwards, away from Mearing. Lennox looked up and found Optimus there, Ratchet at his side. Optimus was silent as he stared down at Lennox before turning to Mearing, giving her a not-too-happy look. He then turned to see Amelia in Mirage's servos, watching as she let out small cries of pain.

Optimus' face saddened at her distress and turned to Ratchet with a silent command.

Ratchet nodded "I'll see to her." he assured, jogging over to Mirage.

Ratchet carefully took Amelia into his own servos, getting more pained sounds from the girl.

"Alright Amelia...I'm going to give you a little scan. It may feel a little warm, but it's nothing to worry about." he readied her.

Amelia nodded some in acknowledgment. Ratchet blasted a beam of blue light from his optics, running it up and down her body once before it disappeared.

"She has broken ribs, a broken nose, a fractured pelvis and a sprained ankle. I'm surprised there isn't anymore damage. She was lucky Mirage was only walking." Ratchet told them.

Optimus nodded to the medic "Take her to the med bay so she can be treated." he ordered softly.

Mearing stomped up to Optimus, puffing out her chest to show that she was the Alpha dog "You do not give the orders around here Optimus, I do. I suggest you start getting that through your thick metal skull!"

Optimus turned his gaze down to Mearing, where it hardened and turned angry as he leaned down to her eye level "And I suggest you get out of my face." he hissed.

Mearing was shocked by his retaliation, even as the Autobot leader stood back up and followed after Ratchet. Watching as the two took off to the medical center of the base. Lennox chuckled, folding his arms as he smirked at Mearing.

"Don't piss off the big guy." he told her before turning and walking off with Mirage.

Amelia groaned once she came to from the anesthetic, finding herself staring up at her bedroom ceiling. She frowned and looked to one side and then the other, finding that she was alone there. She went to sit up and muffled a scream before falling back into the bed, holding onto her ribs.

"Shit!" she growled

Footsteps came up the stairway making Amelia look over to find Lennox there. She groaned.

"God please let this be a dream. " she grumbled before looking back at Lennox "You are not allowed in my house!" she pointed.

"Come on, Amy. It's not my fault you got punted by Dino." he said raising his arms in defense.

"I don't care, this is all your fault. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be at my nice job as a government 'Librarian' and not having to deal with this shit!" she flailed, only to hurt herself and lay back holding her ribs tighter.

"Hey...I thought you liked the Autobots, so I thought I would try to get you into working with them. Was that so wrong of me?" he asked.

Amelia growled and tried to roll over onto her side but found it futile and grunted in frustration, merely turning her head instead "Just go away...and tell Ratchet and Optimus thanks..."

Lennox sighed deeply, not saying another word as he turned and headed back down the stairs. Once he exited the house he looked at Sideswipe who was parked by the curb and shook his head as he got in.

"The little lady not doing so good?" the Autobot in disguise asked.

"Not one bit." Lennox nodded.

"Maybe we should have Dino beg for mercy," Sideswipe chuckled "or at least send her a big get well card."

Lennox stared at the Dash for a moment before a smile crept over his features and let out a small chuckle "You know that's not actually a bad idea." he admitted as the car took off down the road.

Amelia snored quietly in her bed, the clock reading 11:11 on her nightstand. Outside her window in the alley way Optimus transformed, while the other Autobots stayed in their alt modes to guard either end. He looked down at William Lennox who offered him a large decorated paper card.

Optimus leaned down and took it from him and looked at the window before glancing back down at Lennox "I do not believe it will fit through the window." he stated "And why am I delivering it?" he asked.

Lennox waved him off and pointed to the window "Shh...just get it in there." he pointed repeatedly.

Optimus vented and looked back to the window, about to open the window carefully when he stopped and looked back at Will "What if she wakes up?"

"For the love of...Optimus, just stick it in there!" Will yelled at him.

Amelia jumped up and screamed at hearing the yell, then cried out in pain as her ribs shot burning jabs of pain through her "Oh my god!" she cried and plopped over, her face buried in a pillow.

"Now look at what you did." Optimus scolded Will.

"What I did? If you had just done what you were supposed to, I wouldn't have to yell at you!" Will folded his arms, standing his ground.

Amelia kicked her legs, trying to distract her brain from the pain and looked up to gaze out the window, seeing Optimus' face there. This made her calm down a little, her pain completely forgotten for a good minute as she looked over his metal features. Then she heard Wills voice and snarled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it with all her might to collide with the window.

"What the fuck? Seriously! Get out of here!" she screamed, trying her best to ignore her pain.

"You're stressing out my patient. It's not good for her." Ratchet told the two in the alley way.

"It was his idea." Optimus said, pointing at Will.

"Well excuse me for trying to make her feel better. She likes you and I'm not allowed in the house." Will said.

"Will!" Amelia screamed so loud that it set off Sideswipes car alarm.

Sideswipe quickly shut it off "My bad." he said.

"Oh, dios, mio..." Mirage groaned, wishing he was in robot mode so he could smack his forehead "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Shut up, it was your fault in the first place." Sideswipe said, opening his drivers side door and whacking Mirages passenger side.

"'ey! You dented my door frame!" Mirage growled and opened his passenger side door to hit Sideswipe back.

Ratchet watched as the two had a door slapping fest between them and sighed deeply, shaking his frame from one side to the other as though he was shaking his head.

"Enough!" Optimus ordered before opening the window quickly and bent the card ever so slightly to stuff it through "Get well soon and go back to sleep. We were never here." he told her before ducking out of view and transforming.

Amelia tried to sit up and get to her feet, but only wound up gritting her teeth and falling back against the mattress "God damn it!"

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus told the others.

Amelia watched as steam from the Autobot leaders stacks flew up past the window and trailed down the alley as she listened to the engines fade down the street. She sighed deeply and smacked her forehead, rubbing her face.

"I didn't want you to go Optimus..." she said to the ceiling, sighing deeply as she just laid sprawled there.

She eventually gained enough strength to pull herself back up the bed and crawl under the covers. She looked at the clock finding it to read 11:34. She took a deep breath, calming herself before closing her eyes. She then heard her phone ring the Jaws theme and opened her eyes instantly, her left one twitching in annoyance.

She reached out and grabbed it, taking a look at the extremely long text message Mearing had sent her. With every sentence she read, her features became more scrunched in a frown until finally she just slammed the phone onto the night stand. Amelia grabbed a pillow from behind her and stuffed it against her face. Screaming out all her frustrations into it.


	6. Field Work

__Authors Note:__

__Well It's The Ever Awaited 11/11/11. So Since Everyone Else Is Celebrating It, I Thought I'd Celebrate It Too. So Here Is Another Chapter Of Librarian Love That I Hope You And Mrs. Optimus Prime Will Squee Over. Hahaha!__

__And Hopefully The Next Chapter Will Come Soon After.__

__Have A Whimzical Day My Lovely Readers!__

__Read, Review, Enjoy!__

Chapter 6: Field Work

After 6 months of being in a full body cast with nothing but bed rest, Amelia was finally back to work. Even though what her work was that day and how her mood was didn't go so well together.

"Lennox!" she bellowed over gunfire as she ran across the battlefield, jumping over debris and dodging bombs.

"Take cover Ms. Dupree!" Optimus called as he shot at a few Decepticons that had still remained on earth after the huge battle back in Chicago.

"Where?" She screamed, flailing her arms in frustration as she looked over the barren lands of sand.

Optimus groaned as he ran her way, though his body still pointed towards the Decepticons. The Autobot leader glanced down, seeing Amelia not too far away and leaned down to snatch her up. A plasma blast came out of nowhere and hit him square in the chassis, sending him reeling backwards and hindering his rescue. He grunted as he landed, completely sprawled as his body tried to process what had just happened.

Amelia skidded to a stop when she heard the blast mere feet from her and darted her attention to the fallen leader "Optimus!" she called.

She had to side step as a Decepticon tried to shoot her, only missing by mere inches. She growled at that and looked up at its ugly face before roaring and charging at it. Sideswipe, not too far off, shot a Decepticon straight through its spark chamber before turning to watch Amelia rush at the offender.

"Amelia! What are you doing!?" he barked, skating over towards them as fast as his wheels would roll.

"You messed with the wrong human, Tin Can!" she snarled.

Amelia jumped up onto the 'Cons leg, making it look down and try to shake her off. He aimed his cannon at her, being none too bright as he fired. Amelia had seen this coming and quickly jumped to the 'Cons pelvic plate and watched as the mech shot off his own ped. The Decepticon howled in pain, hopping on one foot before falling over and crashing down into the sand.

Optimus pushed himself up finally and shook his helm as static started to form in his processor. He looked over to where he had seen Amelia last and started to panic when he didn't see her.

"Amelia!" he called.

"She's over here!" Sideswipe called as he swiveled around the 'Con, firing a cannon blast at its head to completely extinguish its spark.

Amelia heaved air through her lungs, her heart pounding with an overwhelming amount of adrenaline. She plopped over onto her back, laying against the metal beneath her as she stared up at the blue sky that was hazed over with dust and smoke.

Optimus thundered over and leaned into view, darting his optic to each corner of her body to see if their was any damage before he looked straight into her eyes "Amelia? Are you injured?" he asked.

Amelia grinned slowly, her eyes twinkling with pride "I...I took down a Decepticon!" she coughed a laugh "I took down a 'Con!" she cheered louder, raising her fists "Wait until they hear that in my report!"

Sideswipe chuckled "I think she's going to be just fine, boss." he told the Autobot leader, patting his back.

Optimus very carefully scooped Amelia into his servo and brought her up to his face so he could see her better and smiled ever so slightly "Good work, Ms. Dupree." he said gently.

Amelia smiled up at him before plopping her head back against his metal hand with a loud THUD and shut her eyes.

"You did what?" Mearing roared over the phone.

Amelia sat victoriously in Sideswipes passenger seat and laughed "Yeah, I totally took down a Decepticon. The full report is being typed as we speak." she said through the headset as she tacked furiously at her laptop.

"You're an information gatherer, not a soldier. Next time if you engage the enemy, I will have you immediately discharged and keep you restricted to working at a Mcdonalds." Mearing growled.

Amelia frowned heavily and rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"I mean it, Dupree!" Mearing roared.

Amelia didn't bother with a goodbye and hung up instantly. Just as she did so she hit the send button, her report speedily on its way to Mearning.

"I wouldn't have told her. She's a real glitch. Next time you fight against a 'Con, keep quiet. I won't tell a spark and you can kick some more skid plate." Sideswipe chuckled as he drove behind Optimus.

"It is not wise that she fight, Sideswipe. So don't encourage her." Ratchet piped from behind the silver Corvette.

"I agree with Ratchet. We need to keep Ms. Dupree safe and out of harms way at all cost." Optimus told the younger bot.

"You two sound like I'm not capable of getting myself out of a scrape. Did you not see how I totally out-smarted that mother fucker?" Amelia gestured behind her and fist pumped with excitement.

"Language." Optimus scolded in a warning.

"Hey, I'm 25. I can curse if I want. And I'm sure you curse too." she snorted.

"Not really." the Semi replied.

"Lies!" she rolled her eyes.

"No, he's telling the truth. I've only ever heard him say slag once or twice and that was it. He's pretty righteous like that." Sideswipe laughed.

"Oh so innocent." Amelia joked with a snicker.

"Far from..." Optimus rumbled quietly.

Amelia leaned towards Sideswipes dash "Has he ever...you know?..."

"I know wha-ohhh..." he hummed "I honestly don't know, you'll have to ask the big bot himself."

"Ask me what?" Optimus asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Amelia blushed.

"She wants to know if you've ever sparked before." Sideswipe blurted.

"Sideswipe!" Amelia yelled, kicking the dash.

"Ow! Hey!" Sideswipe growled as he swerved off the road, going off into a over grown grassy field.

The Corvette spun out and came to a stop as dust plumed up around it. The small convoy came to a stop a little ways up the road after the sudden outburst.

Amelia pushed herself out of Sideswipe and pointed at him "You jerk! Why do you think I asked you in private? Gah!" she flailed her arms in anger.

Sideswipe revved his engines in a temper tantrum, almost sneering at her as he rolled back over to the road.

"Perhaps...we should pull off for the night." Ratchet suggested, turning on his lights, indicating it was getting dark.

Optimus said nothing, instead showed his agreement by rolling off the road into the grassy clearing. He then circled around, mauling down the grass with his massive frame so it was more level. Ratchet moved to join the Autobot leader. Sideswipe grumbled and parked parallel next to Ratchet.

Amelia put her hands on her hips and huffed before hurtling over the large grass and entering the circle, slapping the back of Sideswipes bumper as she went "Punk."

Sideswipe honked his horn repeatedly, flickering his lights on and off. Ratchet soon joined in, laying on his sirens and flashing his lights as the two had a non-verbal argument.

"Enough!" Optimus said roughly, making the two become silenced immediately.

Darkness fell in a matter of minutes, a large and bright crescent moon popping up in the sky as the wisps of black clouds moved on passed it. Ratchet powered down to recharge not long after it got dark, Sideswipe following in suit without even a good night to anyone.

Amelia shivered, wrapping her arms around herself and huddling in the middle of the circle. She didn't want to talk to any of the Autobots at that moment, not after what had happened. Especially not Sideswipe, the jerk. So refused to ask if she could get in one of them to keep warm. Instead she rubbed her hands together and tried to keep herself from freezing.

Sighing deeply she curled up tighter, chattering her teeth involuntarily after another ten minutes of chilly gusts blasting against her. Optimus moved his side mirror to see Amelia shivering in the cold night air and detached his trailer. He rolled over, rumbling quietly and parked next to her. His passenger side door opening slowly to invite her in.

"I'm fine..." Amelia hissed, trying to act tough.

"Your core temperature is dropping...you need to stay warm." Optimus told her.

"I'll be fine, Optimus...It's not that cold." she lied as her breath visibly slipped from her mouth.

Optimus vented deeply and shot out the passenger side seat-belt to grab her "I'm doing this for your own good, Ms. Dupree."

Amelia struggled against the seat-belt but only tangled herself up further "Optimus! Let me go!"

"I will not allow you to freeze when I can do something about it." he told her, setting her in the seat before closing the door and locking it.

Amelia was finally released and she instantly jiggled at the handle trying to get out. When she found it was futile she folded her arms and huffed in anger. Remembering how cold she was, she chattered again and tried to stop, but only wound up yawning. Optimus turned the chair and flicked it forward, sending Amelia to fall face first into the cot within the sleeper, the blankets bundling around her.

"You're tired, get some rest." he ordered gently, turning on the heater.

Amelia tossed and turned, trying to get free of the blankets but they held her down all the tighter "Don't tell me what to do!" she barked.

Optimus said nothing, merely waiting out her tantrum. He was patient enough to do so as Amelia's kicks and twists began to die down after a few minutes. Her eyes started getting heavy once she stopped all together and yawned wider this time. There was a long silence before Optimus let up on the blankets so she could roll over and curl up.

She stared at the dash, watching the lights dim so as not to jar her back awake. Optimus searched through the world wide web and created a playlist of music he thought was suitable for sleep before playing it through his speakers in a quiet hum.

Amelia smiled at recognizing the song and artist "Mmm...Goo Goo Dolls" she cooed.

Optimus smiled inwardly, glad that his choices were pleasing her.

"Optimus..." she whispered.

"Yes..." he started, having a hard time wondering which name to use "Amelia?" he finished.

"I'm sorry I asked such a question...I was curious but...curiosity does kill the cat."

"I would not kill you for your curiosity, Ms. Dupress." he told her.

Amelia laughed "It's an expression. And I know you wouldn't." she smiled.

There was a long awkward silence before Amelia sighed and closed her eyes. She did not want to deal with the strange air anymore and focused more on the music and trying to fall asleep.

"If you must know..." Optimus began quietly "I did have a femme whom I loved once...but...she was taken from me before we could ever..." his voice seem to sadden as it trailed off, though trying very hard to stay level.

Amelia opened her eyes and looked at the dash with pity. She then placed a hand on the floor of the sleeper to try and comfort him.

She couldn't help but tear up "You...you didn't have to tell me..." she breathed.

"I know..."

Amelia snuggled into the pillow and blankets, saddening further at his words "I'm sorry..." she stopped before trying to smile and give him hope "But don't worry, you'll find another girl" she said, running a hand down the side of the wall before drawing it back and curling up.

Optimus moved his rear view mirror to look back at her, watching her close her eyes and fall fast asleep.

"And I have a feeling..." he began, shutting off all the lights and music as he readied himself for stassis "that she may be closer than I think..."


	7. Rollercoaster

__Authors Note:__

__Because Of All The Lovely Reviews And Mrs. Optimus Prime Squeeing In My Ear At How Awesome This Story Is As She Reads It Over And Over Again, Demanding Me To Update Because I Depict Her Character So Well. I Thought I'd Update A Lot Sooner Than I Usually Seem To. Just For All Of You! Feel Special! I Stayed Up All Night Before School To Bring You This 2,373 Word Long Chapter. Mwuahaha! But Oh So Worth It!__

__Read, Review, And Enjoy My Lovely Readers!__

__P.S: Optimus...You Are One Curious Observer From Afar In This Chapter.__

__Oops...Sneak Peek.__

__-Gasp-__

__You Read Nothing... -Waggles Fingers Mysteriously Your Way-__

Chapter 7: Rollercoaster

The Autobots arrived in no time back at N.E.S.T head quarters, Optimus as always in front leading the convoy. Lennox looked over and saw them roll in and instantly stopped talking to Mirage and ran over to the Semi.

"Amy! You're alive!" he laughed in amazement.

Amelia climbed out of the passenger seat and immediately punched Lennox in the face as he got closer "No thanks to you! Damn you! I almost got vaporized. Luckily for you I'm awesome and took the 'Con out before it did me, otherwise I'd be haunting your ass!" she growled.

Lennox rubbed his nose "Ow...easy on the money maker..."

Mirage and Sideswipe rattled with laughter at the scene.

"Here a da love birdehs go again, righ' Sides?" Mirage asked.

Sideswipe snorted a laugh "More like angry birds, Dino"

"I love-a tha' game!" Mirage exclaimed excitedly.

Ratchet and Sideswipe burst into laughter at the mechs interest in the human game. Once Amelia got down from Optimus, he transformed and looked at the others before glancing down at Lennox.

"I would advise telling your superiors to take Amelia out of the field. She is not a soldier and she nearly got obliterated." he told them sternly.

"Hey! I messed up that-" Amelia stopped, only getting a serious look from Optimus.

"Ms. Dupree, I do not doubt that you did what you did, but in honesty, it was luck and nothing more." he began before gesturing to himself "I am to sustain life, that is my goal, that is my purpose." he gestured to the door "What I saw today made me realize that your superiors made a great mistake putting you out in the field. It is not worth your life to merely attain immediate and accurate information for N.E.S.T. I can not and will not allow what could have been, to happen to you."

Amelia stood there stunned by his words, not knowing whether to be angry or appreciative of his concern.

Optimus looked from her to Lennox "For her sake, do not put her in harms way again." he said before turning and walking off slowly, each foot step quaking the ground.

Amelia took a step after him but got halted by Lennox who gripped her shoulder.

"Let him go, Amy. He's right anyways. Like Mearing told Sam once...you're not a soldier...you're a messenger...you just have to come to terms with that." he told her

Amelia growled and jerked her shoulder away "I won't! I am what I want to be, when I put my mind to it! I'm not just a messenger or a librarian! I can help! I can fight!" she roared.

Lennox sighed and brought her into a hug "Amy...I know you're tough, I know you can do anything...but I do know you more than that. I know that you're soft inside and let your emotions get the better of you and that's what you act on..."

Amelia stared off behind him, her face dropping slowly into a frown but stayed silent. She didn't care what they said. They were wrong and she would show them and prove it. She pulled away and didn't look at him as she walked the opposite way towards her office. Lennox watched her and sighed, looking up at the 3 Autobots left who shrugged and shook their heads.

Lennox rolled his eyes and gestured for them to follow "Come on, let's get you briefed on the next mission"

Amelia tacked furiously on her computer before pecking the enter button, sending all of her files to Mearing. Leaning back in her chair she stretched, letting out a groan of relief as a few things popped. She heard her computer bleep and looked down at it, finding Mearing's usual 'Got it' message.

She shut her computer and stood, moving to the kitchen and grabbing her leftovers from last nights dinner and a bowl of vanilla ice cream which she slathered in a lake of chocolate syrup. She balanced them in her hands and sat on the couch, setting everything neatly on the coffee table.

She clicked on the T.V and watched as the screen popped up to the beginning credits of Once Upon A Time.

"Ah...just in time." she beamed.

She inhaled her leftovers with ease before starting on her ice cream.

She raised the first spoon full and grinned "Oh...sweet sugary goodness...I hate you...but I love you!" she squealed and took the bite and let the awesome flavor cover her taste buds.

Optimus rolled up to Amelia's apartment through the alleyway and peered through the bottom window in his alt mode. He saw Amelia sitting on the couch watching T.V and hummed to himself.

"Oops..." Amelia peeped in surprise as ice scream fell on her shirt just as the ending credits started to roll.

She quickly stood and walked to the kitchen to clean it off with water and a paper towel. Optimus saw this and moved out of view, not wanting to be noticed just yet. Amelia wiped off the ice cream and then looked at the bowl of melted vanilla chocolate soup and sighed, setting it in the sink and rinsing it out.

She walked through the living room, turning off the lights, grabbing her laptop and turning off the T.V. She made her way up the stairs to the second floor, setting the laptop down and grabbing a towel on her way across the room to the bathroom.

Optimus saw her leave and transformed, keeping close to the shadows so not to be seen by civilians as they drove or walked by, clinging to the wall. Amelia started the hot water to the shower and turned on a little cold so it wasn't going to boil her when she got in. She turned away from it, looking out the bathroom window to the brick wall and shrugged. She took off her shirt as she went, opening the window so the steam wouldn't consume everything.

Optimus flinched away from the window when it suddenly opened and blinked, frowning in curiosity. Amelia turned away from it, pulling off her pants and kicking them towards the hamper. Optimus leaned closer to the window and peeked in and took a few seconds to realize that Amelia was half naked. He quickly pulled his head back and shuttered his optics, feeling like he had just been severely disrespectful.

Amelia took off the rest of her clothes before stepping into the stream of water, sighing deeply at how good it felt. She quickly went to scrubbing and washing as she started to sing, making sure water stayed out of her mouth as she turned her back to the stream. Optimus heard the sweet singing coming from the bathroom and resisted the urge to see what or who was making it.

"I was born to love you...I was born to lead you...these are simple truths that I try to betray~" Amelia sang.

Optimus shuttered his optics and listened very carefully, his spark whirling with warmth at the feelings of the song and how it was sung. Amelia turned off the shower and stepped out in front of the mirror as she started to dry herself.

"I was born to love you...and to need you...and to let you go...free..."

Optimus finally looked back into the window and saw that it was Amelia singing. Amelia saw something out of the corner of her eye and frowned. She turned her head and screamed, jumping backwards and trying to cover herself in her panic. Optimus flew upwards and smacked his head into the roofing, making him hold it.

"Ow..." he grunted and then crushed a few garbage cans beneath his feet and when he didn't watch where he was going, tripped over a waste management dumpster to fall flat onto his back.

Amelia quickly fastened on a robe and ran to the window after hearing the commotion. She saw trash scattered everywhere and in the midst of it all was Optimus Prime sprawled out in the alleyway. She smacked her forehead and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you were stalking me!" she raised her voice at the last two words "To think the leader of the Autobots is a pervert!" she cried.

"No! I wasn't meaning to look!" he said as his gears squealed trying to sit up.

"Yet you did! How long had you been there watching me in all my naked glory, huh?" she growled.

"Only a few seconds, I swear to you, Amelia." he said as he got to his feet, moving so his face was near the window.

"Ooo..." she scrunched her face up and rubbed it vigorously in her fury "I-...gah!" she cried, throwing her arms up in the air as she left the bathroom and went towards the stairs.

"Amelia?" he asked, looking around for where she had gone "Amelia!"

"Up here!" she yelled as she opened one of the third story windows.

Optimus raised himself to full height to look at her through the window, staring at her with guilty optics "I'm sorry, it was my bad..." he said.

"Damn right it was your bad!" Amelia huffed, shivering as the cold air hit her wet body.

Optimus looked to the side in shame "I...just came by to...apologize for my harsh words back at base...I know that you can do more than meets the eye but...I just can't stand to see another be lost at the hands of the Decepticons..."

Amelia kept glaring at him for a long while before she sighed deeply "God, Optimus...that's sweet and all but do you have to act like a creeper? Can't you just tap on the window of the other room or call me ahead of time? Something? Instead of taking me by surprise like you always seem to do..." she stopped as she thought over that last comment.

She turned away from Optimus and hid her face as she blushed madly "Oh...curse my brain! Damn it Lennox!" she growled, shaking her fist in the air.

Optimus was confused by her words but didn't bother trying to understand as he reached in and wrapped his hand around her loosely which radiated heat off the metal to keep her warm.

"Amelia...I am sorry...can you please forgive me?" he asked.

Amelia sighed deeply, leaning up against the metal palm as warmth engulfed her "Mmm..." she hummed before snapping out of it and sighing again "Yeah...I forgive you..." she said a little reluctantly.

Optimus slipped his hand out, finding her temperature had risen and nodded "Thank you."

Amelia walked back to the window and blushed some with a smile "So...did you like what you saw?" she asked, making a pathetic attempt at flirting with him.

Optimus stared at her and then bowed his head, looking to the right "I uh...do not believe that is such a question to be answered when you were so upset about it" he told her.

"Oh humor me would you?" she said, putting her hands on her hips "Yeah I'm a prude but I need somebody to tell me if I'm attractive or not. As a robot I'm sure you don't think that way about humans, but I'm sure you have perspective of what beauty is." she gesture to him.

Optimus looked back up at her and cleared his vocalizers "I...thought you were...er...I don't know...I didn't get a good look." he said quickly and looked away.

Amelia snorted a laugh and gave him a wink "Care to double check?" she asked.

"No." he said flatly as he continued to look away.

Amelia watched him, her smile falling as she heard the tone in his voice. That tone made her think that he didn't like what he saw, that he did in fact see but didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She sighed deeply "Alright...well...you said your apology...now get out of here." she said, her mood going down hill from there as she shut the window and locked it, heading towards her bed.

Optimus glanced back through the window, seeing her curl under her covers. He felt torn between tapping on the window to get her to come back and talk to him again and just leaving, not wanting to make matters worse. He vented, a sad rumble falling from off his engine as he transformed.

He laid on the horn, saying goodbye before rolling down the alleyway and heading back to base. Amelia laid in her bed, resisting the urge to cry, her forehead furrowing and her eyes shutting tight. But it wasn't enough as tears began to trickle down her face. She couldn't deny she liked him, but to say that to him...to admit it to everyone...that would take so much humility and she just had too much pride to do it.

She wished that he had the same feelings for her and would just admit it first, she was old fashioned like that. Waiting for the man to make the first move. But men never seemed to understand the cues. Seemed the same went for robots. She wished so much that he would have called out to her again, said something...but he just left...

A fading hope resided in her heart at this observation, at his words as she thought back over them. She sobbed quietly and turned her head into the pillow, letting the tears spill into it. She hated feeling this way, hated it more than anything...even more than Mearing.

Speaking of the devil, her phone rang that a text message from her had arrived. Amelia cried harder and turned over away from the phone and completely ignored it, she didn't want to deal with anyone right now. In fact, she wasn't going to work tomorrow either.

"Screw them...they can just sack me. I don't give a damn." she growled, gritting her teeth as she tried to force herself to stop crying and go to sleep.

But sleep never came to her that night...


	8. 2 Minicons And A Pent Up Angered Semi

__Authors Note: I Hope You All Had A Merry Christmas!__

__Onto The New Year!__

__So Here Is Chapter 8. You Can Finally Squeal With Joy Mrs. Optimus Prime! It's Here! It's Finally Here! And In Celebration Of The Holidays. I Named The Chapter With An Original Spin Of The 12 Days Of Christmas...Which I Heard Constantly This December.__

__Read, Review, Love, Enjoy!__

Chapter 8: 2 Minicons And A Pent Up Angered Semi-truck

The next day Lennox was running around the base, looking in every direction, searching every corner of the building for any sign that Amelia was around. But he didn't find any, her Laptop was gone, paper work piled up on her desk, Mearing screaming at him wanting to know where she was. He growled and charged into the main hanger.

"Hey!" he called out to the Autobots standing around, coming to a stop in front of them "have any of you guys seen Amelia? I can't find her anywhere. She's not answering her phone and...whew" he took a deep breath, bending over to put his hands on his knees before standing up straight again "and it's like she just fell off the face of the earth."

Ratchet frowned "Well that doesn't sound like Amelia. You would think if she were sick or in pain she'd call in and let you or Mearing know."

"I know. And Mearing is pissed! Completely off her rocker wanting to know where she is. She didn't get an email, phone call, nothing." Lennox explained further and rubbed his face vigorously in frustration "God, Amy." he growled.

Optimus who stood in the back of the group hung his head, looking to the side in great shame. He had a great feeling this was all his doing. His features turned from a sheepish expression to a determined one. Without a word he turned abruptly and headed for the large transformer sized exit. Lennox saw this and started running after him.

"Yo! Optimus, where are you going?" he yelled as he tried to catch up to the Autobot leaders long strides.

"For a drive." was Optimus only reply before he transformed and sped out the gates, almost not giving the guards enough time to open them to let him leave.

Lennox gradually came to a stop at the entrance, squinting his eyes in the high sun to try and see Optimus driving off into the distant streets. Ratchet and the others came up behind him and stared off with him.

"Well that's different...not like Optimus to just take off like that." Ratchet said out loud, though more to himself.

Mirage nodded "He's a definitely got something on his processor." he said, tapping at his helm.

Sideswipe hummed in thought as he stared off after their leader, a small smirk crossing his features before he turned around and headed back into the institute.

Amelia was bundled in a bunch of blankets in the downstairs of her apartment watching Ghost. She sniffled, wiping her nose with a tissue before growling and chucking it at the T.V.

"God I hate this! Hate it!" she screamed, covering her head and laying in a cocoon as she curled up on her side upon the couch. Screaming in frustration into the quilted fabric.

Wheelie was rolling down the sidewalk in his remote control monster truck alt mode, a laptop tucked in the back of it.

"I tell ya Brains, we need to crash somewhere else. I'm sick of living with Sam and that one chick, always putting us outside with that mutt. We got feelings!"

Brains only hummed in agreement as he picked up random Wi-fi spots, using them to surf through the internet.

"By the grace of Primus we lived through that crash and took down the Decepticon mother ship! We should have got a medal or somethin'. But what do we get? Nuttin'! No respect..."

"Criminal." Brains agreed.

"I wonder if N.E.S.T can place us with someone else..."

"Doubt it."

Amelia sighed deeply and sat up, pulling the blankets off her, making her hair poof out in random directions. She slicked back the dark brown hair with a hand and stood, trailing the blanket behind her as she walked around the apartment.

"Well...I'm looking up on their database. There is one not too far from here...maybe we can ask her." Brains suggested.

"A Chick?...Would be nice but...Unno..." Wheelie hummed.

"What do we got to lose? She already knows about us."

"True..." Wheelie pondered before speeding up "Alright lets do it!"

"Wee!" Brains cheered as Wheelie made a sharp turn, nearly making his laptop alt mode fall out of the back of the remote control truck.

Amelia had a piece of toast in her mouth as she headed towards the door. She shoved the rest of it in her mouth and chewed before opening it. Bending down to grab the newspaper that had been set on her stoop she looked up towards the street. With a gasp she reeled back and landed on her backside.

"Hey Amy! Mind if I call you that? My name's Wheelie and this is Brains." the monster mini truck said, indicating to the laptop in the back with his antenna.

"Yo!" Brains said, his Laptop form smoking.

Amelia stared at them for a long moment "Er...hi...how'd you find me?" she asked, blinking owlishly.

"Internet. Brains here is a wiz' at it." Wheelie said, tapping the laptop with the antenna.

Amelia looked to the Laptop and nodded.

"We don't want to put any stress on you or anything...but...being a N.E.S.T. Operative person, we was thinking, if you didn't mind of course...if we could crash here with you?" Wheelie asked, an almost pleading tone in his voice.

Amelia blinked again "Well I-"

Wheelie rolled up to her right foot and tried to climb over it, as though he were begging "Please! They treat us like scrap! They make us stay outside in the cold and rain! Look at me! I think I'm rusting!"

"Mhm, Inhumane." Brains agreed.

"All we want is to be treated like beings!" Wheelie continued.

"Preachin' to the choir. We're an advanced alien race just lookin' for a home." Brains told Amelia sincerely.

Amelia continued to stare "But...you have a home...with Sam and Carly."

"That's what we've been saying! They're horrible! Treat us like dirt!" Wheelie spat.

Amelia looked at them and sighed "Alright...I guess we can see how it goes...I guess I could use the company too..."

Amelia stood and watched the remote control truck roll in before closing the door. Wheelie and Brains transformed and latched onto her legs.

"Thank you! You're an angel! We'll do whatever you want to repay you. Clean the dishes, vacuum. You name it, you'll get it, goddess." Wheelie praised, nuzzling into Amelia's shin.

Amelia giggled at the sight and patted them "It's cool. Though I do need to walk to the store and get some things."

"Don't worry, I'll guard the house." Brains saluted, letting go of Amelia's leg.

"I'll come with and carry the groceries!" Wheelie said, dropping to the floor after Brains.

Amelia laughed "That's sweet. But I don't think you'll be able to carry it all." she said, throwing her blankets onto the couch "You guys just stay here and watch some T.V" she offered, gesturing to it.

Wheelie stared up at her as though she had offered him a lifetime supply of energon "Y-you mean it?"

"You're the best human ever, Amy!" Brains cheered, hobbling over to the couch and jumping onto it.

Amelia laughed, oddly feeling a lot better. Then again, she was being distracted from everything at the moment. She brushed her hair back with her fingers and shook it. Looking down at herself she found herself still in her Tiger print Pajamas. She shrugged, not caring and couldn't be bothered to change just to go to the store a few blocks down.

She opened the door and looked over her shoulder "See you guys later!" she called back at them before stepping into the breezy streets of Washington D.C.

Wheelie hopped up on the couch next to Brains and relaxed "This is the life, Brains..." he sighed, putting his hands behind his head and watched the rest of Ghost.

Optimus pulled up in the alleyway next to Amelia's apartment. He was about to transform and check the windows to see where she might have been, but remembered that she didn't appreciate him doing such things without notice.

The phone in the apartment rang, making the minicons look over at it in both panic and confusion. Wheelie and Brains exchanged glances as though in a silent conversation to see who was going to answer it.

"You answer." Brains finally said and pointed to the phone next to Wheelie.

Wheelie groaned before rolling closer to the phone and picking it up "Erm...Amelia Dupree's residence..."

Optimus outside frowned inwardly, not liking how a males voice had answered the phone "Who is this? Where is Amelia?" he asked not too happily.

Wheelie perked up "Yo! Boss bot! It's me, Wheelie! Small world. Amelia went to the store. She'll be back after a while."

Optimus sighed deeply in relief that something terrible had not happened "How is she?"

"She looked pretty sad when she opened the door to grab the newspaper and met us. But she seemed better afterward." Wheelie explained

Optimus nodded to himself and sighed again "Good...good."

"Somethin'...goin' on between you two?" Wheelie asked curiously.

Optimus went on the defensive "No!...no no...nothing like that." he said quickly, trying to get his point across before the minicon could think any different.

"Uhuh...well...I guess you'll see her when she gets home...bye." Wheelie told the Autobot leader before hanging up the phone and turning to Brains "That was awkward...and he totally had the hots for Amy." he said, leaning back into the couch again.

"I heard that." Optimus rumbled outside, causing both minicons to jump and scream at the random outburst.

Amelia grabbed the bags she had put all her groceries in and headed out of the store, getting stares as she passed by others. But she didn't care, she just let her long hair flail in the wind without a worry. She finally came up to the apartment and unlocked the door. Taking a step in, Wheelie and Brains were instantly at her feet, like two loyal dogs happy to see their master.

"Hey Amy! Optimus Prime called, he's out in the alleyway." Wheelie pointed towards the windows.

Amelia had walked over to the table as Wheelie had been telling her this. She set the last bag of groceries on the counter and froze as Wheelie pointed to the windows. She looked to the window and saw Optimus' alt form roll backwards, trying to hide. There was a split second of wondering what she should do, but in the end she went with her instincts and ran up the stairs.

"Amelia!" Optimus called.

"Way to go, big guy." Wheelie said as he helped Brains put away the groceries.

"I don't understand..." Optimus groaned as his air tanks hissed with his low mood.

"Human females are complicated, accept it and just make her happy lover boy." Wheelie said as he stuffed some potato chips in a cupboard next to the kitchen window.

"I am not..." Optimus started but stayed quiet as he began to roll away "just look after her..." he sighed before completely disappearing.

"As you command, mighty Autobot leader." Wheelie saluted before looking over at Brains and frowned "Yo, Brains. What are you doing?"

Brains held up the package of pads and shrugged "I don't know where these go...I think they're human female armor..." he started, taking one out and slapping it on his chassis, petting the soft fabric and humming contently "Mmm...so soft." he purred.

Wheelie stared at him in disbelief and shook his head as a hand came up to palm his face "Oh boy..."

Amelia barreled up and flopped on her bed, burying her face into the pillows at the head of it "What? Now he's concerned?" she growled "I have to completely miss work and not say a word to anybody just for him to notice I'm not ok?" she hissed.

Wheelie and Brains crept up the stairs a little bit later and opened the bedroom door "Amy?"

"Just go away..." she mumbled.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you over the stuffed cloth you call a pillow." Wheelie said as he climbed up the bed with the help of Brains.

Wheelie rolled across the blankets and placed a hand on her back "You ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." she lied.

"You're a terrible liar..." Wheelie shook his head "You like the big guy, don't you?"

"No!" she lied again.

"Amy, Amy...don't lie to us...we won't tells nobody! We're your friends. Strange alien friends from another planet that barely know you and vice versa but...still your friends." Wheelie smiled.

Amelia growled as she tried to be tough and hold back tears. No way was she going to cry in front of someone, never. Sideswipe rolled up the alleyway, worried about Amelia since she hadn't shown up at N.E.S.T and because he believed Optimus would have been there checking on her too, but he guessed not since he didn't see the Autobot leader.

Sideswipe honked his horn "Amy!" he called "You dead in there?"

Amelia roared, throwing herself off the bed and grabbing a pillow from a chair as she went. She flung open the door and snarled.

"If I was dead, would I be yelling at you right now, dumbass?" she yelled and threw the pillow at his hood.

Sideswipe backed up some "Hey! Woah! What has your systems overheating, Amy?"

"I just want to be left alone! Tell Mearing she can fucking fire me. I don't give a shit! I'll go back to being a regular librarian or something. Anything is better than working for that bitch!" she roared before slamming the window shut, then opened it again, having forgotten to say something "Even if that means being homeless and broke and dying on the streets! And you can tell Optimus..." she started but couldn't think of anything really worth insulting the leader for so she just slammed the window shut as hard as she could, nearly breaking it.

Sideswipe stared up at the window through his alt mode, completely stunned. Wheelie and Brains backed off and gave Amelia room as she laid back on her bed.

"I think she's pissed..." Brains commented.

"No slag, genius." Wheelie rolled his optics.

Sideswipe rolled into base sluggishly, drawing attention to himself.

"Sideswipe, are you ok?" Ratchet was first to ask since he was the medic.

"I...I don't know...just saw Amelia...man was she mad! Worse than Mearing!" he told everyone around him.

"I heard that!" Mearning barked and walked up to the Corvette "So she's playing hookey than?"

"No...but she told me to tell you..." he started but let the recording play of Amelia's words to finish his.

Mearing stared at the car, stunned. Lennox had walked up behind her and gained the same expression on Mearings face, completely surprised at Amelia screaming and swearing. Sideswipe cut the recording short as he rolled over to Ratchet.

"Where's Optimus?" he asked.

"Still out on his drive, probably. You know how much he likes to think." Ratchet chuckled some, having known the Prime a very long time.

Sideswipe sighed "Well...better go find him. Amy has a message for him too." he said, backing up before turning his wheels and driving out of the gates and onto the dark wet streets of Washington D.C.

Optimus settled in a nestle of trees and let his engine rumble in a sigh. Suddenly a Corvette rolled up beside him.

"Yo, Optimus, got a message from Amy." he said.

"How did you-" the Autobot leader started but never got to finish.

"Energon signature radar, duh!" Sideswipe chuckled.

Optimus groaned "So...what...did Amelia say?" he asked curiously, perking up slightly.

"Well..."

_'And you can tell Optimus...SLAM!'_

Optimus drooped low to the ground in his semi form.

"Geez boss, what did you do?" the silver Corvette asked as he transformed and stood up

"I didn't...well I...I don't know..." he grumbled as he also transformed, looking around them at the beautiful forest, but wasn't paying particular attention to it.

"I think you need to talk to her..."

"She doesn't want to talk to me...I think it best to leave her alone...let her overheated systems cool off"

"Optimus...you're optics must be on the fritz." Sideswipe pointed out.

Optimus frowned "Why?"

"She likes you! She wants you to go to her!"

"I did and she ran!" Optimus growled.

"Because she's probably angry with you about something...or scared. I think you need to spend time with Bumblebee..."

Optimus turned and looked at Sideswipe strangely "Why?"

"So he can teach you about females."

Optimus flustered, his faceplates sizzling and looking away "That is unnecessary. Besides Amelia is human. She shouldn't have feelings for me...It can't happen between us. We're two different species."

"So? If it's one thing I've learned about humans, is that their love knows no bounds...you've seen how Sam and Carly are. They went through the pit and back to be with each other. And Carly was way out of his league, but it still happened."

"No, Sideswipe." Optimus said sternly and turned his back to the silver mech "It's better this way...better to just let her move on from these feelings she has for me," he bowed his helm, whispering to himself "and whatever feelings I had."

Sideswipe snorted, not able to believe his leader "So that's it? You're not even going to try?" he growled "You know ever since Elita-"

Optimus abruptly whirled around, his torso steaming, knowing exactly what the mech was going to say and did not want to hear it "Don't..." he flared, watching Sideswipe back down instantly.

Optimus never finished. Instead he transformed in a temper and rolled away, white smoke steaming from his stacks.

Sideswipe watched after his leader, surprised by the sudden anger he showed and saddened, shaking his helm "Optimus...you need to let it out..."


	9. Aurora

__Authors Note:__

__Sooo Sorry My Dear Readers! School And All That Jazz, As I'm Sure You Probably Figured. But FINALLY! HERE IT IS! Chapter 9, Oooh Yeah! And It's Hella Long So I'm Sure You'll All Appreciate That! Hahaha~__

__Scroll Down And Experience The Epicness!__

__Read, Review, Enjoy!__

Chapter 9: Aurora

Amelia didn't ever go back to N.E.S.T, instead she got a job working at the city Library. And oh did she love it. The smell of old and new books filling the air. The historical structure almost singing with the ages. She danced down the isles, putting books back in their rightful place. Wheelie hauling the book in the back of his alt mode.

"You seem extra cheery today. What'd'ya do? Meet a male human?" he asked, making sure only to talk when other humans weren't around.

Amelia spun with a finger to her lips "Shh..." she hushed. But it didn't last long as a grin spread across her lips at the librarian stereotype "Just kidding. My friend Aurora is visiting from California."

"Oh really? What's she like?"

"She's a lot like me, except maybe a little more out going. Wild I should say." she laughed "We're going to see Dracula: The Musical this weekend. She bought tickets and it's going to be a blast! Gosh, life is so much better without N.E.S.T...and at least I have friends, along with you and brains." she smiled.

"Yeah, course you do Amy! You gave us a home after all."

"Which reminds me. She probably shouldn't see you. Not that she'd blab about you to anyone, but she'll freak."

"Like...scared?"

"No...she'll probably just glomp you and kiss you and stuff." she giggled.

"Oh yeah, baby. I'm up for that. Woof!"

Amelia bumped him with her foot "Hey..." she stopped and thought for a moment "Actually I wouldn't doubt she'd enjoy it."

She finally finished her shift. Having put away the returned books and checking out on the main computer she headed for the door. Once she exited the doors she watched as a silver Corvette came up to the curb and stopped. She glared down from the steps at it, knowing that it was Sideswipe and growled that he or any Autobots had the nerve to show their faces and ruin her good day. She ran down the steps and headed quickly down the street, hoping he'd take a hint.

However, the Corvette followed her movements, slowly stalking after her, making people honk behind him. Amelia groaned, clutching her bag, Wheelie and Brains closer to her frame as she walked a little faster to a jog. But Sideswipe kept up with her, running a red just to do so. She heard a few cars screech to a halt to avoid hitting him and finally whirled around on the sports car.

"What do you want?" she barked.

The silver car got closer before opening his passenger side door "Get in."

"No! I'm done with you!" she hissed, turning back around to continue on, making it sound like a fight between a couple for onlookers.

"Come on, Amy! I'm sorry!" he whined, still rolling after her.

"No...I'm done. And I'm keeping Brains and Wheelie. You can't have them!" she poked her tongue out at him.

"Amy, please. I want to talk. I swear to Primus I'm not taking you to N.E.S.T. And look! No Lennox!" he cheered, opening his trunk in emphasis.

Amelia sighed and finally stopped, looking down at Brains and Wheelie "What do you guys think?"

"Unno...sounds like a creep." Brains said in his Laptop mode.

"Go with him Amy, what could it hurt?" Wheelie asked, his antenna swaying some.

"A lot." she snorted.

"Please?" Sideswipe begged.

"Fine..." she growled, moving to duck into the Corvette, setting her things into his drivers seat before folding her arms in defiance.

Sideswipe drove quickly down the road and didn't waste time with his question "Amy...what happened between you and Optimus?"

"It's not any of your business!" she snapped.

"Amy..."

"I will jump out of you...don't think I won't!" she growled, warning him not to push the subject.

"Amy, you like Optimus don't you?"

"I said shut up!"

"You are just like him. You won't let out your feelings!"

Amelia froze at the comment and looked away "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I can tell he likes you and you like him. But you both are stubborn as a Wrecker and refuse to admit it." he sighed deeply "And I don't care what he said about you being a different species and that you should forget him. I know he's just trying to make excuses to keep you away so that you don't get hurt. Not to mention he's the leader, he's responsible for a lot of things and I think he's just afraid if he admits it, it'll do more harm than good by distracting him and cause him to make a mistake, you know?"

Amelia stared at the dash and growled "I never asked Optimus to throw aside his leadership for me! I just..." she huffed and looked out the window "I just wish he'd give me a chance...he didn't believe I could take care of myself out there on the field and then he practically said I was ugly when he was stalking me and peeked in on me while I was naked in the shower..."

Sideswipe came to an abrupt halt "Wait...what? He saw you naked? Awe man! Lucky!"

Amelia glared at the dash and punched it "Sideswipe! Shut up!"

"Ow! I'm sorry! I was joking! Geez..." he groaned before continuing down the road.

Amelia leaned back in the seat "I was like 'So what'd you think?' and he turned away and was like 'I don't know' and I smirked all flirty like and said 'Do you want to double check?' and there was this monotone quick almost uncaring tone of 'No'. It hurt! I mean...Good grief! Thanks for the self conscious boost there Optimus..." she sighed deeply as Sideswipe pulled up in front of her apartment.

"Amy...that doesn't mean he doesn't like you. He's just old fashioned like that. He doesn't want to seem disrespectful by looking at what's underneath your clothes. So knowing him he just quickly dismissed it to keep your honor...you understand?" he asked, curious if she was following him.

"Yeah...but it still doesn't help the fact...not unless I hear it from him..." she told Sideswipe as she got out of the Corvette, gather her things and heading towards the door without another word.

Sideswipe watched her and sighed "Well...at least I made some progress..." he said.

Seeing there was no one coming he swerved onto the road and took off back to N.E.S.T headquarters

The door bell rang to the apartment. Amelia perked up from reading her weekly book and stood, setting her book mark in place before leaving it on the table. She walked over to the red door and opened it up slowly "Hell-"

"Amy!" a tall girl cheered on the snowy steps of her apartment.

It took Amelia a moment to process before her eyes brightened "Aurora! She squealed with joy, nearly tackling the dyed blue haired girl off the stoop.

"Geez, Amzi. Don't decapitate my head with whiplash." the girl in black laughed and gave her a squeeze before patting her back.

Amelia pulled her into the apartment and plopped her on the couch and pointed at her as she paced back and forth in front of the T.V. Aurora stared at her, blinking owlishly as she tried to figure what her friend was doing.

"So...some welcome party!" she tried to clear the awkward air with some cheerful enthusiasm.

Amelia stopped right in front of her "Ok...so...I have something to show you...But! You can't tell anybody about it, not even your pet hedgehog Voldemort or your bats Jack and Sally." she poked her.

Aurora stared at her for a moment, going to open her mouth as she raised a finger.

"No. Not even your skull Sir William Wafflecombs The Third" Amelia interjected without even needing her to utter a word.

Aurora pouted "Aww...alright! So what's this big secret?" she asked, her arms folded as she watched her friend starting to pace again.

Amelia sighed deeply and stopped, turning to look at Aurora again "Just don't freak out."

"Dude, me? Freak out? Pshaw! The only freaking out I do is squealing in front of a computer or at a movie theater...or at a musical...or talking about geekery..." she looked over at Amelia who had a blank unamused expression on her face "Oh come on! Just show me already! Bring it on, sis! I can take whatever you can dish." she grinned, clapping her hands together and rubbing them against each other.

Amelia sighed again and opened up the kitchen pantry "Ok guys, you can come out now." she said, looking over at Aurora to watch her reaction.

Wheelie came rolling out "What? Did she leave already? Don't these human get together things take longer than a few nano kliks?" he asked before turning around and stopping in his tracks "Well hello, foxy lady." he revved his engines, only to get kicked by Amelia "hey! I'm only being nice!"

"Mhm, right pervert" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Mhm, perv." Brains said as he hobbled past Wheelie to jump onto the couch and sit next to Aurora "Hey baby. Ever seen a perfectly functioning robot before?" he smirked, raising his optics ridges playfully.

"Hey! No fair!" Wheelie frowned, rolling over to Aurora's feet, looking up at her with sad optics "Little help, please?" he asked.

Aurora stared at him, completely blown away but reached down and set him on her lap. Brains and Wheelie then took out red and black confetti and threw it into the air just as they had planned.

"Welcome Aurora!" they cheered before giving her a hug.

Aurora stared at them for a moment longer for looking at Amelia who sat down "No way..."

Amelia nodded with a smile "Yup...this isn't a dream and they're really real."

Aurora squealed and snatched the two up and slid to her knees from the couch, snuggling into the two minicons "You are so cute! I don't think I'm going to be able to leave." she giggled.

Wheelie grinned and cuddled closer to the girls chest "Awe yeah, baby. Don't leave dad-ow!" he growled having gotten smacked by Amelia.

"Behave!" she scolded before hearing a horn honk from the alley.

Amelia froze for a moment before slowly standing, a frown on her face as she walked to the window. She peered out of it and saw Sideswipe there. She waved her arms frantically and jabbed a finger for him to leave. Sideswipe flashed his headlights. Amelia glared and pointed, silently flailing and yelling at him to get the hell out of there.

Aurora stood, cradling the minicons in her arms and watched Amelia spazz randomly out the window "What are you doing, sis?" she asked.

Amelia instantly stopped and spun around, frantically trying to grab the blinds and pull them down "Nothing!" she smiled falsely.

Aurora rolled her eyes and walked over to open the blinds, seeing the sleek silver Corvette outside "Dude! Is that your car? Fucking awesome! If it was human, I'd totally fuck it!" she admitted without shame.

Amelia blushed madly at her friends comment, seeing as she knew that the car was actually a human like alien robot "You could say he is..." she coughed.

Aurora beamed "Are we taking it to the musical?" she asked, almost jumping up and down.

"No...the theater isn't that far. We can walk. It'll be better for us to show off our costumes that way." Amelia smiled.

"Aw!...but it's sooo hooot~!" Aurora whined and pawed at the window, trying to get at the car outside like a cat in heat.

Amelia went to comment but the phone rang. She grunted and walked over to answer it "Hello?"

"Whose the blue haired gal with you?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

Amelia groaned "She's Aurora. She's my friend from California that's staying here for a while." she explained.

"What was she saying? She looked happy to see me for some reason." he chuckled.

"Well...she uh..." Amelia turned to look at Aurora who was rubbing her cheek up against the window as she continued to paw at it "...would totally love to know you're a robot..."

Sideswipe frowned inwardly "Why?"

Amelia sighed and smacked her forehead, hating having to spell it out "She'd frag your systems and processors senseless...that clear enough for you hot shot?" she asked.

Sideswipe fell into an awkward silence, being very quiet for a long time "Oh..." he finally said.

Amelia shook her head and hung up the phone on him.

"Can we take a ride?" Aurora beamed happily as she set the minicons down.

Amelia laughed and rubbed the back of her head "Well..."

"Oh please, Oh please, Oh please, library mistress of all that is literature and kick assery?" the punkish looking girl pouted.

Amelia sighed "Alright, alright. Come on" she said, gesturing for her to follow.

Aurora squealed and flat out ran out of the door to the alleyway, making Amelia do a double take before dashing after her. Aurora stood there staring with star struck eyes at the sleek sports car and almost melted "Oh...it's sooo gorgeous!" she beamed.

Amelia smirked and walked over to the drivers side door and leaned close to it.

"Amy. I'm not your ride. I'm just supposed to keep an optic on you." Sideswipe scolded quietly.

"Please Sideswipe? I'll have Aurora massage your dash...or maybe I'll let her drive you and touch your shifter..." Amelia grinned naughtily.

Sideswipe was quiet for a long moment "Ok, ok...just this once.."

"And for the Dracula event." she pointed out to him.

Sideswipe sighed "That too."

Aurora finally bolted towards the Corvette, dancing as she went before carefully sprawling herself on the hood "Mmm...it's so soft and warm. I could just die happy."

Sideswipe revved his engines at the turn on of having a human rub their body on him. Aurora blinked and looked over at Amelia who grinned and jingled the keys "Turns on at the press of a button." she laughed at her pun.

Aurora flailed and ran to the passenger seat and waited as Amelia put on her seat belt and fiddled with the radio. Aurora bounced in her seat and smiled brightly as they drove out of the alleyway "So...got any boyfriend I should know about?" she teased, poking a finger into her friends shoulder with a coy grin on her face.

"What is it with you people and my love life? I'm a happily Independent woman who doesn't need someone to make me happy." Amelia said with the greatest of conviction, her head held high.

"You keep telling yourself that sweet cheeks. No one can resist the chemical reactions of love, no matter how strong and stubborn a will they have." Aurora smirked.

Having taken off her boots she leaned back in the seat and rested her stripped socked feet on the dash, running them over the dash and wiggling her toes as she relaxed. Sideswipe rumbled at the feeling, the radio switching around to 'E.T.' by Katy Perry

Aurora perked up and grinned "Hell yeah! I love this song!" she laughed, taking her seat belt off and dancing in her seat, raising her hands in the air and tracing her fingers over the ceiling.

"Oh Primus, I'm dying Amy! Make her stop before I do something stupid like transform." Sideswipe pleaded through the headset Amelia had put in her ear.

"Hey, Aura!" Amelia called happily.

Aurora stopped in mid dance "What?"

"...pink." she said, taking a pencil out from her hair and pointing the eraser bit out towards Aurora.

Aurora screamed and writhed before curling up against the door "Oh god, why Amz, why?" she cried, trying to get as far away from the eraser as possible "You're so mean!"

Amelia snorted and put the pencil back into her hair "Seriously? You still haven't gotten over that fear? It's just a color!"

"An extremely girly color! Ewe!" Aurora shuddered.

"And I bet you still have that phobia of cheerleaders too."

"Damn straight I do! Little whorey bitches with their short mini skirts from hell and they're: Oh my gawd no wai, blond prissy little girly girl 'I'm better than you attitude'..." Aurora growled, her eye twitching.

Amelia rolled her eyes "You're silly."

Aurora pointed at her "You don't know, man! You grew up in Kentucky!" she glared.

Amelia reached a hand over and slapped Aurora's arm "Ease up, you're in D.C. Stop worrying about shit and have fun."

Aurora pouted, rubbing her arm "Ow...you hit HARD!" she whined before sighing "And yeah. I guess you're right..." she stared before looking at the dash again and grinned "Hey...ever wish these things were real? Like living robots that could love on you and stuff?" she asked, leaning down and kissing over the surface tantalizingly.

"You have no ide-ahh!" Amelia screamed as Sideswipe veered off the road and down an alleyway.

Sideswipe spun and opened his doors, tossing the two girls out onto the freezing ground before transforming. He then proceeded to lean down over Aurora and revved his engines "Be careful what you wish for, sweetspark." he purred, giving her a wink before nuzzling his face carefully into her body.

Aurora would have screamed but didn't have time to before the robot leaned down and assaulted her body with his faceplates, oddly making her moan at the touch.

"Sideswipe!" Amelia barked as she stood and stormed over to him "You totally broke protocol!"

Sideswipe stopped and looked at her "I know...but she's your friend so it's not that big a deal, right?" he asked, looking a little sheepish.

"No! It's a very big deal! You're supposed to be hiding!" Amelia scolded.

"But-but she..."

"No buts!" Amelia wagged a finger with a pursed scowl on her face.

Sideswipe sighed "You're so like Optimus...if not worse." he said, giving Aurora a kiss to her stomach before transforming back into his alt mode.

Amelia ran over and helped Aurora to her feet "You ok?"

Aurora was shaking both in thrill and fear "Yeah...yeah...I totally don't mind being molested by a 20 some odd foot robot that turns into a car...totally normal!" she nodded, still in shock "I'm totally cool with it."

Amelia laughed and helped Aurora into the back seat so she could lay down if she needed to "It's going to be ok, Aura." Amelia told her.

"Mhm..." Aurora started before letting out a short scream as the seat belts slowly moved over her body by themselves. She forced herself to relax with a deep breath and laid down on her back, closing her eyes. One of the spare seat belt slipping up her stomach and wrapping around it securely.

"I've got you lil lady." Sideswipe hummed softly.

Aurora shuddered and arched up before laying flat again. She turned her head and opened her eyes to look at Amelia in the drivers seat "Oh god, Amz...I think my insides just squeed!" she squeaked in both heated pleasure and fear of not knowing how she should react to the whole situation.

Amelia burst out laughing as the Corvette turned back onto the road and back home "Oh wow...this is going to be so much fun." she beamed happily before laying back in the drivers seat, letting Sideswipe take over the driving from there.


End file.
